If love is the answer, can you repeat the question?
by Theabomination
Summary: XD Just saw this on some profiles and thought how this would be the perfect thing for Oz and Gilbert Fluff. Boy love. Don't like then don't read. Read and review please. And I apologize for taking this down from my old account but if you read the author's note from my new account, I explain things there...Sorry ;


**If love is the answer, Can you repeat the question?**

**(This is esmeralda kitty cat with her new account ^^ just in case)**

**Hello everyone! This is just a simple yet super cute short fanfic for my two favorite couples Oz and gilbert. XD **

**I'm sure most of you seen this on websites, profiles or whatever, so this is NOT mine! :D It was just a cute idea; I just thought it would fit perfectly for OZ and Gilbert! :D **

**So please enjoy and don't forget to leave comments please. **

**I do not own anything nor anyone. DX**

* * *

They stared at each other. Just stared. Neither spoke a word nor moved a single muscle. Almost afraid to. Deep gold eyes stared, questioning, and bright green eyes stared back, almost pleadingly.

Then Oz gulped and balled his hands into tight fists trying to summon the courage to ask what needed to be known. _Come on! You can do this! _He told himself, and then he snapped his attention back to the raven a few feet away from him. His best friend, his servant, and...The love of his life. "Gil..."

Gilbert's eyes shined as if silently asking what was on his mind, Oz bite his lip trying to make sure the words, his questions, came out right. He needed to know. He needed answers.

"Do I...Ever cross your mind?" he finally asked

Silence.

Then a heart-breaking answer.

"No."

"Do you...Like me?" He had to keep strong.

Another pause but not as long as the first time.

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

The answers came faster, as If he didn't really need to think about it. Or at all for that matter. But Oz kept going though it felt like his heart would shatter any moment.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

One last question, it would settle everything.

"Choose one-Me or your life."

"My life."

That did it! He couldn't take anymore! His heart felt like it had shattered into a billion pieces, and he could already feel the tears threatening to stream down his face. Right before he was going to run, run as fast as he could to how far he could get, he felt a strong but warm hand grab around his wrist. He gasped and turned to see Gilbert's handsome face with a strong look of determination in his eyes, right when he was about to yank free of him to run away so he wouldn't get rejected yet again, he was shocked to see an expression of pure love, and adoration.

"Oz..." A smile on his lips, just like when they were younger. "The reason why you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind." he begun, Oz's expression was of pure shock.

He continued.

"The reason why I don't like you is because I love you, the reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left, the reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you, the reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do everything for you, and the reason why I choose my life is because you ARE my life Oz." Those words were laced with love, tender passion filled genuine love.

Oz felt tears stream down his face but not from sadness, no not anymore. But from pure happiness. "G-Gil..." He choked, rendered speechless from that beautiful confession. Gil smiled and pulled Oz into his warm chest warping his strong arms around his frail small body. Oz buried his face into Gil's chest listening to the sweet sound of his beating heart and felt utterly content for the first time in his life.

And with a smile he said,

"I love you Gil."

And he was given the answer he really wanted to hear

"I love you too Oz."

* * *

**...Soooooo...Yeah...How was it? :D **

**Good? Bad? Cute? Corny? Sucky as hell? **

**Please tell me in the review! :D **

**I love this couple and I love Pandora hearts! XD **

**-Crazylady out-**


End file.
